


When I'm With You

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: Emma befriends a stable boy and the rest is history. Cora is still a bitch. Snow and David aren't over bearing. Ruby is there. And a small little cameo shows if you squint hard enough. Regina is still a jealous queen. (You gotta squint for that one too.)Slight Daniel/Regina love. But overall this is a SwanQueen endgame story.
Relationships: Daniel Colter & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little piece i wrote a while back. I was rereading some and forgot i even had this. It was originally a OC/Regina story. Something only my eyes could see but as i reread it, i saw how perfect it was for a SwanQueen fic.Basically, it starts before the dark curse. Technically in this version there is no dark curse. Emma was born a few years after Regina. Therefore keeping Emma at 16 and Regina at 18 when they meet. The reason why i have it AU, slightly, is because Emma is G!P in this.
> 
> AN2: If you dont enjoy G!P then please, DO NOT READ. I don't want comments about how you don't like girl penis, and that it ruined the story. Just enjoy some lovely SwanQueen action. Because Regina definitely enjoyed it. ;D
> 
> Tah Tah!~
> 
> AN3: And yes. I reposted this from my old Fanfiction account. EvilPanda-BrokenUnicorn. You're welcome. xD

The stables are normally empty, no one came to them unless it was the prince and her father. So you could guess the surprise she felt when her sea green/blue eyes spotted a young man, maybe four or five years older then she was.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The man's head turned so quickly that she thought it would of caused pain to his neck.

"I…uh.." he stuttered, his eyes looking between the horse he was holding onto and the young prince.

"Are you…stealing that horse?" the prince asked kindly, more so intrigued then angry. It was run now or explain himself and the man was never the type to run away from his problems.

"No," he spoke, his voice was low mid way, the way a young boy sounded when becoming a man. He stepped away from the horse to hold his hand out to the young girl. "My name is Daniel, I am a stable boy a few village's from here,"

The girl had to lift her head up to look him in the eyes. She could tell he was fairly handsome, most stable boys looked like crud and never showered. He was a different case. He dressed neatly, his hair was tamed and he smelled of soap and a hint of pine trees. It made the Prince smile and take his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Daniel, My name is Emma,"

The man returned the smile as he felt relieved. "I do apologize for intruding,"

"May I ask why you came to this stable?"

They let their hands go and Daniel looked away, Emma could tell he was troubled so she waited patiently.

"My father is selling the stable to a kingdom close by, all of the horses I tended to got taken today and I was…." He didn't know how to explain himself. He originally had the thought to steal one horse, but where would he ride it? "I planned to steal one of the horses but then I remembered I had no where to take him,"

"I'm impressed you told me the truth," Emma admitted. "You could have lied to me, but you chose not to," she looked to the horse he had picked, it was her personal horse. "You happen to have good taste in horses,"

Daniel looked behind him and spotted the horse. "He looks like the one my….friend owns," he hesitated before answering, something Emma didn't miss. She studied him, the way his blue eyes sparkled as he stared at the horse. The smile he gave at the mention of his "friend".

"What is your last name?"

"Colter, Daniel Colter," he answered upon looking back at her. She smiled.

"My father bought your stable," she said.

"What?" Daniel's voice lowered and his kind smile left his lips, he became angry. "Why?"

Emma explained. "Your father needed money, he told us it was to help your house hold,"

Daniel felt the anger turn towards his father, this girl did nothing wrong. "I apologize for getting angry,"

"No need," she held a gloved hand up before tilting her head. "Daniel, do you mind being my friend?"

"I…suppose," the request was odd, but this beautiful young girl was nothing but nice to him.

"In exchange I'll allow you to ride whatever horse you wish," she walked past him and up to her favorite horse. "Except this one. She is dying and I want her to live as peaceful as possible,"

Daniel's eyes soften and he came to stand near the prince. The horse did look old, she still stood but shook while doing so. "Do you mind, instead of riding, could I just take care of the horses? Her included?"

"Are you asking to be my stable boy?" she smiled.

"I am,"

"Then by all means, do as you wish here," Emma gave the okay before walking over to a light brown Stallion with a jet black mane and tail, black tips on his lower legs to his hooves. "Her name is Ebony,"

"Ebony," he repeated the name, his hand stroking her nose. "It suits her,"

"I thought so too,"

Emma turned to see her father standing there. "Dad!" she walked up to him and hugged his midsection. Daniel turned to see the man, only to realize he was the king.

"Y-Your majesty," he began to kneel but the older man waved his hand.

"No need to kneel Daniel," he smiled, same as his daughters. "I wanted to apologize for taking your stables,"

"If my father believed it was best for us then there is no need to apologize, but thank you," the young man nodded. He looked to Emma. "So you're the princess?"

"Prince," she corrected, "I prefer prince,"

Daniel walked up to them both and kneeled before the girl, "Well, it's a pleasure to befriend you, my prince,"

Emma felt her cheeks blush and she looked away. "Don't do that," she heard her father laugh so she just blushed harder and walked to the stallion again.

It had been at least a year since their meeting. Daniel became comfortable being around Emma, getting to know the young prince. It took him at least three months to figure she favored women over men, thus the reason she called herself a prince. But that made no difference to they way he looked at her. Like a best friend, or a little sister. He was there for her when she ranted about meeting potential suitors.

"I don't judge, my parents brought me up not to," she had said one day during their work in the stables. "but I swear Daniel, the women get uglier each month,"

The young man just laughed at the face she made and threw some hay at her.

He was there when she lost Ebony. The day was colder then most, it had snowed and they all knew she wouldn't last through the winter that time. The first snow fall and she died two weeks after. Daniel found her first, he thanked the gods above for it too because had Emma found her, she wouldn't have been able to take it. She didn't take it too well when her father told her, but he knew she prepared herself for it.

They buried her under a willow tree, Emma said it was her favorite tree to nap under when she was younger. So when she comes to the willow tree in the spring time, she could be with Ebony. It was a bittersweet moment. And also took Emma longer to recover from it but Daniel was always there.

And now it was Emma's 16th birthday. She promised her parents by the age of 16 she would choose someone. Anyone from the past meetings to become her queen. She's told Daniel about all of her options and he was at a lost. She was forbidden to reveal the names but she did her best to describe them.

They sat under the willow tree and ate lunch together, deciding.

"Two of them are a little older then me but that's fine. I don't mind it either way."

"And you said they aren't royal?"

"No, thank the gods," Emma laughed. "Most royal princess's are rude and so full of themselves. These two are from small little towns. One lives with her grandmother the other lives with her parents."

Daniel bit into his red apple, chewing it before speaking again. "I would go with the one who lives with her parents, she sounds promising,"

"What if your fiancé could hear you now?" the young prince nudged her best friend, who laughed.

"I haven't seen her in a while, she's been busy with her studies its taken our time away from one another." Daniel speaks softly then bites his apple again, "Her mother is too strict, I honestly don't like her,"

Emma hated when Daniel felt upset, he deserved to smile all the time.

"How bout you accompany me to the meeting tonight? You can officially see them both and help me choose for good,"

Daniel was in mid chew when she said this, his eyes glancing to her. "Are you sure I can?"

"My father likes you, he won't mind. And my mother would prefer I marry you, so I know she won't mind either,"

They both laughed at the last part before Daniel agreed. Had he known who it was, he would have declined.

Emma sat in her throne between her mother and father, Daniel in the crowd, blending in as the meeting began. The first girl came in with a wide smile. The young prince thought she was stunningly sexy. Something about her was off though, like she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. She and Emma spoke, shared a dance and then she was off back home. She told the prince that if she didn't get picked they could still be friends.

Then the next woman came, she was followed closely by her mother, who smiled with a sickingly sweet fake one. Emma waited for the young woman to walk up to her, instead the mother did. She started to speak on behalf of her daughter but Emma held a hand up to silence her. This did not set well with the older woman.

"I apologize ma'am, but I do believe I am to meet with the one I intend to marry," She said, "are you her?"

The woman's left eye twitched but she smiled none the less, "No, your majesty,"

"Then do be so kind and allow her to talk for herself," for a 16 year old, Emma talked so grown up, Daniel was proud of her.

The woman took a step back and allowed her daughter to step forward. That's when Daniel saw her for the first time. His face paled and his heart sunk. He watched her reach the royal family and quickly hid behind a pillar. His eyes caught Emma's and she knew something was wrong. Why was he hiding?

"Um, would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked the woman. She gave a kind smile that the woman couldn't help but return then nod. The prince got up and rushes over to where Daniel hid. "What's wrong?"

"Is she the one you wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah, I thought that was okay?"

Daniel closes his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Em," her father and Daniel were the only two who called her that. His blue eyes opened and tears filled them. Emma rushed to touch his hand.

"What is it? You're scaring me,"

"That's my fiancé,"

She was back sitting between her parents, her eyes staring coldly at the mother. Daniel told her everything he could. Regina was the young woman's name, Cora was the evil mother. Cora wanted Regina to marry royalty to get riches. All Regina wanted was to be free. To marry Daniel. Emma wouldn't lie if she felt a little disappointment that Daniel already got to Regina before she did. But she loved Daniel enough to allow him to be happy. Besides, she didn't know Regina like he did.

"I have made my decision." She finally said. Lifting her head from where it sat in her palm. "Regina, would you mind meeting me in my stables tonight?" she glanced at Cora, "Alone,"

"Of course," Regina spoke in a confused manner. She loved Daniel she always would but if she were to marry this beautiful young girl then she would be happy to.

Emma stood up, she told her parents she would explain to them later and left the room, meeting Daniel in her chambers.

"She's meeting me in the stables tonight," she began, not giving him room to talk as she grabbed a sack and satchel. "I want you to go there in my place,"

"What are you talking about?"

She was stuffing some jewels and gold coins in the sack, enough for him and Regina to live off of for a few years. "Just," she stopped to slip the sack in the satchel and handed it to Daniel. "She's your fiancé, you know her better then I do," her hands gripped his. "If I can give back to you for all the times you were there for me then this is the time. Take her and run away, I will explain everything to my parents."

"But what about you?"

"I'll marry the other one," Emma smiled, "She was my second choice for a reason,"

Daniel chuckled, tears running down his cheeks. "Regina always was number one, in anyones book,"

"She deserve to be," Emma whispered. "Now go, before that witch of a woman figured out something,"

They hugged before Daniel left the room out the window. Emma took the time to compose herself before leaving her room in search of her parents. They happen to be walking down the hallway when she bumped into them.

"What's going on sweetie?" Snow, Emma's mother asked. She looked at them both then tugged them to their room, locked the door and began to explain.

Regina stood in the stables, petting the pretty stallion when Daniel appeared in the door way.

"Regina," he was breathless. She looked up and her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Daniel?"

He smiled before rushing to her and hugging her tightly. "I've missed you," he said into her hair.

"Where's the prince?" she asked, completely confused. He pulled away.

"I'll explain along the way, for now lets go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, we can run away together. No more arranged marriages, just you and I,"

Regina stared at him then broke out in a wide smile. "Okay,"

"I see now,"

They stopped in their tracks at the cold voice. Slowly turning around, they spotted Cora standing there.

"You stole the poor prince's money, told her that you'd tell Regina to meet her in the garden and then run away with my daughter?"

"Mother-"

"No Regina, let her say what she wants. I know the truth," Daniel hissed. He pushed his lover behind him to guard her. Cora smirked.

"I will forget this as long as you leave, by yourself,"

"Never,"

Cora clicked her tongue and in a swift motion slammed her hand into his chest, pulling his heart out. Daniel lurched forward with pain ripping through his body. He fell to his knees and looked up at the old witch. "You should have listened. After I dispose of you, I'll teach that little brat a lesson," and with that she crushed his heart.

"No!" Regina cried out and caught his dead body in her arms, tears hitting her face. He took a few deep breaths, holding her face.

"Love…tell, Emma to…..to love you,"

Regina shook her head, "No, please don't leave me,"

"Yes…" he nodded his head. "….she will love you…..*gasp*….just as much as I do,"

"Daniel," she cried into his chest. He was gone.

"Love is weakness Regina, you see where it got him,"

"Daniel!"

Cora looked behind her to see Emma standing there. Eyes wide and tears falling. "Ah, just the girl I was waiting for," she held her hand out and forced Emma to glide to her. "Now, give me your heart," she thrusted her hand into her chest but a pure white light burned her hand and she jumped back.

Emma glared at her. "You killed my brother,"

"You have no proof," Cora hissed.

"You killed him, you're the only one here. I can get you for murder, guards!"

Two guards rushed into the stables but before they could grab her she poofed herself out.

"Are you okay?" one asked Emma.

"I'm fine, go report to my parents, she will be back,"

They rushed to the kingdom, leaving Emma there to comfort Regina.

She sat there all night. A few feet from them.

"I didn't know he had a sibling," Regina spoke, her voice raspy from all the crying.

"I met him a year ago right here in my stables. He attempted to steal a horse because my father bought his stables. His father claimed to need the money. I offered him the job to be my stable boy," Emma explained, leaning against her Stallions door. Her left knee bent slightly while her right leg stretched out. "He became my best friend then my brother."

Regina smiled as she held his face in her hand. "He was always a people person,"

Emma let tears fall down her cheeks, her heart hurt and her stomach twisted. She's never felt this much pain since Ebony died. Regina allowed her to mourn with her, knowing Daniel made a huge impact on the girls life like he did hers.

They buried him under the willow tree next to Emma's horse. A story she shared with Regina in the stables that night. She shared a lot with her. Once everyone left the grave burial, Emma and Regina stayed behind to talk.

"You can visit his grave whenever you want," Emma began. "He would like it,"

Regina held a single rose in her hands.

"He always talked about you. It made me feel like I knew you already,"

"What would you have done if you knew it was me all along? If I was to marry you but you knew I was Daniel's fiancé, what would you have done?"

The wind blew past the two women, Emma's hair flowing in the breeze as her jacket fluttered behind her. Regina's hair was curled and pulled to the side over her left shoulder.

"The same thing." She responded. "I would have done this all over again, if it meant you two could be together, even if for a few moments."

Regina felt her heart swell. She smiled and remembered Daniel's words. "He told me to tell you to love me the way he loved me,"

The young prince turned her head to look at the young woman.

"Regina…"

"He basically told me to love again," She placed the rose on the fresh dirt before turning to face the young girl. She was the same height as Emma. "I will become your Queen, on one condition,"

"Anything,"

She stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Emma's hands, pulling her close. "Love me harder and greater then Daniel ever did,"

Emma stepped back and bent to one knee, holding out a simple white gold band with a horseshoe. Real amethyst gems pressed into the round about shape of it. "This ring is a promise ring to you. I will not marry you till I get to know the real you. I promise to fall in love with you because you chose to be yourself and not someone else." She stood and slipped the ring on Regina's right ring finger. "I promise to love every little thing about you and be a better lover,"

"That's all I ask," Regina whispered, hands cupping Emma's cheeks before she leaned in but stopped inches from her lips. They smiled before lowering their heads. It wasn't right to kiss on Daniel's grave.

And to her word, Emma took it super slow with Regina. Allowing her to mourn over Daniel a little longer. Sometimes she woke to Regina sitting on the side of her bed, crying. It warmed her heart to know that she would leave her own bed in her own room to sit on Emma's and wait for her to wale so she could hold her. And that's all she did, held Regina while she cried.

As the year slowly came to its end, Emma decided to ask Regina to accompany her to the local town.

"Christmas is coming soon and I normally check up on the orphans. Make sure they don't need anything." She explained while Regina applied small amounts of make up.

"I would love to," she smiled kindly at the young woman. Emma brought her hands from behind her back and presented a gift. "What is this?"

"One of your gifts," she replied.

"Emma, you don't have to buy me things,"

The young prince sighed with a smile as she slipped the necklace around the woman's neck. "I didn't buy it, I made it,"

Regina waited till it was clasped securely around her neck before lifting it. A single red apple hung off a white gold chain. White gold was becoming to be her favorite.

"You made this?" she asked and looked at Emma through her vanity mirror.

"Took me about five months but yes, I made it,"

"Why?"

She shrugged, hiding her damaged fingers behind her back. "You want genuine love from me, real love. My father told me it means more if I make something with my own hands rather then to buy it,"

Regina stood from the chair she sat in and cupped Emma's cheeks. "He was right. I love it,"

"I'm glad, shall we go?" the prince asked and stepped away from the woman, not wanting to give into her urges. Regina could tell Emma was trying so hard to give her time. It melted her heart.

Regina expected bratty children or ungrateful towns folk. When they got to the town, everyone was calmly trying to get to Emma and her. She watched the young prince interact with the children.

"Christmas is coming up, is there anything you guys need?" she asked once they settled down inside the orphanage. A little boy sat in her lap, he was at least 5. The youngest out of the group of children. And Emma's favorite. Regina watched from her spot next to her.

"We have a lot of stuff already," a little girl, not older then 12, spoke with a smile. Regina could tell they all wore nice clothes. To be honest, She could tell Emma's family took care of their people. They were the kind of royal families that lived long happy lives with many allies.

"Yeah! We want to give you something this year," a little boy next to the 12 year old said.

"Me?" Emma looked surprisingly shocked. "You don't have to get me anything,"

"But that's what we all really want this year, to give back to you Prince Emma" another kid added. The others nodded and agreed. It had tears pricking Emma's eyes from how happy they made her.

"I don't know what I want," she thought. "What does one want when they pretty much have it all and don't want more?"

The little boy looked up at her and asked, "A Queen?"

Regina blushed when all the kids looked at her. Emma chuckled. "Yes but I won't have one for another few years, so it'll have to be something else,"

The kids spoke quietly together as the little boy continued to stare at Regina. His bright brown eyes wide and shiny. The woman felt her stomach twist at the thought of what he could be thinking. She knew though.

They left after a few games, promising to return for dinner on Christmas day.

"Prince Emma, wait!"

They stopped and Emma turned to see a familiar face. A smile lifted. Regina noticed.

"Hello Evie, what can I do for you?"

This girl looked to be the same age as Emma, beautiful long black hair pulled in a pony tail. Olive skin as dark as Regina's and hazel eyes that showed pure love for the prince. She didn't spare a glance towards Regina.

"I wanted to give this to you," she handed her a little wooden lion. When Emma reached to grab it, Evie leaned up and kissed her cheek before running away. Emma just chuckled and turned. Deep brown eyes flashed with jealousy.

Half way back to the castle, Regina asked.

"Who was that?"

"An old stable girl that use to work for me," Emma explained. "She and I were best friends till she took over her mothers shop after she died," her sea green/blue eyes stayed on the path before them. They walked since the town was only a few miles away from the castle.

"And why don't you marry her?" she didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but it did and Regina regretted it. Emma stopped, her back to the woman.

"She kissed me before she left, and I felt absolutely nothing for her. No fireworks. No stars. No rainbows. Nothing,"

"So, I didn't fill all those things for Daniel, I still loved him,"

Emma grinned but let it fall before turning just her head to look at the woman. "I didn't feel love for her, and she knows that." she clasped her hands behind her back. "You'll know what I mean Regina, it hasn't happened to you yet,"

"What hasn't?"

The prince grinned before turning around and beginning to walk. "Come on, I'm hungry and it's getting cold,"

Christmas day came quicker then normal and it was a busy day for Emma and Regina. They had to get ready for the dinner that was being thrown for the entire kingdom. Then after they were to gift give.

Emma found herself sitting in a chair near her large window, watching the carriages ride into her castle grounds as snow fell slowly. She wore a sapphire blue tunic, a gold belt around the waist part. Her black trousers that were made of the finest fabric. Dark brown boots with a silver trim made up her outfit. Her family sword sat on her bed, the gift her father gave her that morning.

"Penny for your thoughts, my lord?"

She smiled at the window. "I do like it when you say my name, your grace," she turned to see Regina standing there. Her heart skipped a beat as she stood.

A beautiful purple gown with a bit of a poof from the waist down. The neck line came low where the straps hung low and around the woman's biceps. The dress showed a lot of cleavage but that was the reason of the gown, Emma's mother made it after all. Her hair was done to perfection, spilling over her shoulders. Mid way down to her tips were curled tightly, her bangs combed over to the right side of her face. Ruby red lip stick with deep purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and eyelash.

"You'll catch a fly if you keep your mouth opened like that," Regina joked to break the ice. Emma shook her head and walked closer to the woman. She wore her necklace she gave her earlier that week. And it looked perfect with what she wore and how she looked.

"Regina, you-"

"I know, I know." She blushed and looked down. Emma used her finger tip to lift her head up, locking eyes.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." She said in a whispered breath. Regina felt her cheeks redden even more. The Prince leaned in, slender hand cupping the side of her jaw and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Breath takingly stunning," she finished and walked to her bed to grab the sword before leading the woman out of her room.

Dinner went off without any problems. The towns folk enjoyed themselves, the orphans ate more then they could handle. All in all it was an amazing night.

Emma excused herself for the night, giving her mother and father a hug and kiss. She squeezed Regina's shoulders and then walked out of the room. Something was wrong with her, Regina could tell from the way she had acted all night. So she got up and followed the prince.

A large garden under a makeshift green house. Regina was in awe at what she saw. A bed of red, yellow and white roses. Lilies. Daises. Hibiscus. And so many more. Even while in the middle of winter, these flowers looked healthy and beautiful.

"I come here when I need to think,"

Regina looked up from some roses to see Emma standing in a little gazebo like area a few feet away. Her voice was gentle and husky.

"Is everything okay?"

The prince held a hand out to her, "Come here my Queen,"

Hearing her say that, Regina felt her heart drop. In a good way. She stepped closer and slipped her hand into Emma's soft one. The prince pulled her close against her body, and they began to dance in slow pace at music in their head. Right hand on Regina's left hip, left hand holding her right hand. Left hand on Emma's right shoulder. Emma led the way and for the next ten minutes all they did was stare into each others eyes and fell deeper.

Something about Emma had Regina feeling far different from how Daniel ever made her feel. She felt wanted, needed, special. Most of all, loved. The way Emma's sea green/blue eyes stared at her with a twinkle and pure emotion had Regina falling deeper into those green orbs. Whenever she would touch her, Regina felt goosebumps every time. Her heart wanted to just leap out of her chest and settle into those soft hands. She wanted Emma to touch every part of her in more ways then one. She craved her touch. She wished for it.

"Regina,"

"Hm."

She stepped back to look into chocolate orbs. "Do you remember what I told you on our way back home?"

Regina furrowed her brow and before she could say anything, Emma slipped a hand around her jaw and neck, slowly she leaned in and left their lips inches apart.

"Emma…" Regina trembled, her lips parted.

"Yes?"

Regina moved her hands to grip the sides of the prince's tunic. Her manicured nails digging into the fabric.

"Kiss me,"

Soft lips crashed into plump red ones.

Instant fireworks, stars, rainbows, butterflies, everything you can think of, Regina saw. Her heart began to rapidly beat in her chest. Her hands came up to grip the back of Emma's back. The kiss was soft and slow, Emma pulled away for the first reaction but when Regina followed her she allowed the kiss to happen again. This time Regina parted her lips and Emma licked her bottom lip before her top lip, feeling the little scar there the dipping inside. Her arms wrapped around Regina's midsection and pulled her close. Regina slipped her fingers up into Emma's short blonde hair from the back and gripped, just to keep her face there.

They tilted their head in opposite directions to get a better angle, tongues now battling for dominance. Emma worked her jaw to keep up, her head was fried. She wanted more.

They pulled away, panting softly.

Regina stood in Emma's room, the prince standing there in front of her. Slowly, she reached out and began to undress her. Soft hands sliding up smooth arms, only to take the straps of the dress and slide them down, taking the top of said dress and slowly pushing it off the woman's body. The dress dropped, the sound of fabric softly falling in on itself. Blue eyes glanced over the naked body before her.

Perky breasts with, to Emma's surprise, lightly pink nipples. Hard and ready for attention. A taut stomach and long smooth legs that went on for miles. The skin looked as soft as it felt, smooth even. Regina stood there patiently and waited for her prince to finish looking. Her thighs rubbed together which caught Emma's attention to her middle. A neatly trimmed patch of black hair above the most beautiful part of a woman's body Emma had ever seen.

Closing her eyes, Emma composed herself before she looked at Regina. "Take my clothes off for me,"

"Thought you'd never ask," the woman whispered and began with the tunic. Unsnapping the buttons then unbuckling the belt that fell with a clank behind the prince. Long slim fingers unbuttoned the pants she wore then pulled away to pull the tunic off of Emma's body, her body was everything a woman could ever ask for. Breasts slightly bigger then Regina's, perky with pink pert nipples. Her abdomen was slightly visible of all the work she does. Next was the pants, since she already took her boots off all Regina had to do was push the clothing down her legs. But as she went to do so Emma stopped her, hands over her own. Regina looked up at her.

"I must warn you, the real reason why I'm a prince and not a princess,"

"I don't care,"

Emma smiled and dropped her arms to her sides to allow Regina to continue. Her pants fell to her ankles and instead of a woman part, was a half hard cock. Six inches at best at the moment.

"You have a penis?" Regina asked, clearly confused.

"When my mother gave birth to me, she was suppose to have a second child. My twin brother. He died coming out after the cord wrapped around his throat and killed him. A witch came to my mother and instead of saving my brother she casted a spell on me. My mother couldn't have anymore children but she gets to be a mother to a boy and girl in one body." She stood there with a sad smile. Regina listened to her story and felt the need to clarify something. She stepped forward to cup the prince's cheek.

"I fell in love with you, not what is underneath your clothes." She reached a hand down to stroke the member. "I just happen to be lucky enough to get the best of both worlds."

A smile graced the prince's lips before she reached out and wrapped her arms around the bottoms of Regina's thighs, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Laying her down slowly as she stayed positioned between her spread legs. She leaned in to kiss those lips she could never get enough of only to trail more kisses down her jaw, neck, throat, collar bone. Stopping to kiss both nipples that caused Regina to gasp only to continue.

She came to a stop where the curls sat, kissing them then turning her head to kiss both inner thighs. Regina kept her arms above her head, eyes hooded and breath quickened. Emma let her hands slide up smooth thighs before spreading her legs wider which caused her flower to open and it was all down hill from there.

Tongue touched the folds first, then licking each before nibbling them. Which brought in teeth. Before anyone knew it, Emma was kissing Regina's lower lips. She made out with them and Regina became dizzy from the pleasure of feeling lips, tongue and even teeth against her most sensitive area. She ended up jolting forward though when Emma flicked her tongue against her harden nub.

"Oh!" she gasped. That was new. She laid back down and relaxed while Emma continued her menstruations on the loving woman hood. Her hands sliding up to help comfort Regina, who was beginning to breathing heavier as her stomach twisted. She felt that hot wet muscle enter her tiny hole and she was sitting up again. Hands gripping bed sheets, back arched, chest puffed out while rising and falling in a quick motion. Hair falling behind her shoulders and quiet little moans leaving her lips. Her legs trembled as the only thing seen was a mess of blonde hair moving up and down between them.

Soon her stomach twisted so much that it snapped and with a loud breathless groan, Regina came all over Emma's face. Her body shaking. Emma had no idea what had just happened but she figured it was good considering Regina got louder and she could taste her womanly juices all over her lips. She pulled from between the lovely legs and saw Regina laying there, panting.

Between the intimate position she was in and Regina's sounds, Emma was rock hard. Painfully so. She ignored it to make sure Regina was okay though as she crawled up her body. Using a hand, she pushed a strand of black hair away from her face. "Are you okay Regina?"

"Yes," she sighed contently. "I do believe I just had an orgasm,"

"Is that good?"

Regina giggled and opened her almost blackened eyes to stare into dark green/blue. "It's wonderful my dear," she reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "But I do believe it's your turn," she looked down to where the cock presses against her left thigh. Emma blushed. She moved to grab her cock and press it against the woman's flower, shocked at how big she was.

"I hope I don't hurt you…" she whispered. Something inside of Regina stirred and she felt the need to kiss Emma. She did. After, she pulled away and giggled.

"Just be slow," she instructed. Emma nodded, her eyes on what she was doing. Taking in a deep breath she pushed the head inside. Just that little bit could honestly have made her came then, but she was so focused on making sure Regina was okay. When the woman nodded she pushed a little more inside till she was at least half way. Regina bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Emma stopped and waited, her body shaking but her concern on her lover. She watched as Regina took deep breaths, slowly before giving the go. One swift move and Emma was all the way inside. Both groaned. Regina was so tight around her she about let herself go. When she felt the woman beneath her tap her stomach she pulled out only to push back in. At this she began to set a slow speed of pushing in and pulling out. Her forearms resting on the bed on either side of Regina's head.

"Faster….Emma I need faster," she gasped. Enna slipped her arms lower so she was closer and began to thrust her hips faster, rolling them. She panted into Regina's ear and the sound of skin slapping against skin could be faintly heard. Regina's moans became louder as her nails dug into Emma's back, dragging down. Her hips moving quicker as the pace got harder and faster, as she began to pound into the woman.

"Emma~" she moaned, her nails dragging again and leaving new red marks. "Baby, please don't stop,"

The pet name spurred Emma on as her mouth found Regina's jaw and bit into it then sucking before soothing it out with a few licks only to move to another patch of skin. All the while Regina half moaned/screamed her name and scratched and clawed every spot on Emma's back and sides.

Nearing her second orgasm, Regina tugged on Emma's hair to get her to look at her. "Come with me," she moaned, brows creased in. Sweat covered both bodies as it made Regina's hair stick to her face and Emma's to slick back slightly, a few bangs falling over her left eye. "Come inside of me,"

Emma's eyes flashed and in a quick swift move she slammed all of her cock inside of Regina, emptying her entire load deep with in the woman, who in return came harder then she's ever done before. Both a panting mess after.

"You could have told me you were a virgin still," Emma spoke a few hours later. Regina sat in their now shared bed, covers at her feet and Emma's head laid in her lap.

"It slipped my mind dear," she confessed, fingers combing through soft hair. "Besides, I tore your back up, are you more worried about me bleeding over this?"

"I will always worry about you first," Emma stated as she lifted up off the lap to look at her lover. "I think it's time now,"

"What do you mean?"

Emma got up from the bed and walked over to her vanity. Regina smirking at all the red whelps on her body. Emma came back after grabbing something and held it out to the woman while kneeling in front of her. "Will you?"

It was a simple white gold ring, 10k diamond in the center. Princess cut.

"I did buy this one," she admitted and slipped it on Regina's left ring finger. "I hope it's to your liking,"

Regina felt the tears fall before she could stop them and cupped Emma's cheeks. "It's perfect, yes. I will, yes," she answered before kissing her. "I would be stupid not to," she whispered before kissing her King again.


End file.
